


Arranged Marriage

by Heriethserquel



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, CEO, Developing Relationship, F/M, Husbands, Romance, Weddings, lovestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heriethserquel/pseuds/Heriethserquel
Summary: "You found pieces of me I didn't know existed and in you, I found a love I no longer believed was real."⚛⚛⚛Sergio Marquina is a 30-year-old renowned billionaire but not your pampered rich man who is handed everything on a silver platter. He has more to himself than he lets on, his brutal reality hidden under his facade, all of it after surviving a traumatic experience that is darker than his black custom suits and haunts him every day. He doesn't expect anything more from life, having seen enough, but life has plans for him, one that involves a specific woman who may or may not change him completely.The 26-year-old beauty, Raquel Murillo is the daughter of a billionaire but not your snobby, rich bitch, rather sweet, fierce and loyal. In her heart, she knew she was destined to marry Sergio from the very first time she saw his picture before their arranged marriage.So, what will happen when she realises Sergio has no desire for women and avoids them like a plague under any and every circumstance. Will she be able to penetrate her way into his heart and slip under his skin?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone!!! This is my first time writing and posting in this community. This random plot came into my mind while reading a book and i thought you all would like it. I would really appreaciate you all reading it and dropping your comments. Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome.  
> Thanks for all the love and support, Happy reading:)))) 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @Itziarlove1

_**"He burned the curtains of vulnerablity and draped himself in his soul"** _

"Dad, for god's sake, stop pestering me!! I'hv told you before, my decision is not going to change. I don't want to get married ever," he shouted, motioning for his father to leave.

Heaving a deep sigh, the old man made his way out of the cabin and silently closed the door behind him.

Sergio slumped back in his chair and ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair, a frustated groan escaping his mouth. He know his demeanour was derogatory and unpleasent towards his father but he could not control himself no more. Frequently hearing the same thing from his father over the last 5 years was getting to him, and now, he was filled with nothing but annoyance and fatigue.

Their company, Marquina Enterprises, was the World's topmost company recoganized widely for it's success in different fields. He was declared as the 'Ever Sexist and Most Powerful' on every magazine list. Yet his father of him wanted him to be settled already. No, he wasn't a playboy. He was barely seen with any woman, but the code of Marquina family for generations was to get married at twenty-four and have children who would be the successors of the company when they grew up. 

But he was just thirty, and there was a long way to go for him; be more successful and influential. However, his father did not think likewise. 

He'd always managed to dodge off his father's proposal, until now. This time his father of him was more persistent than he had ever been. He was trying to coax Sergio into getting married in several ways. New photographs of beautiful women, party invitations, fixing him with dates and whatnot, but Sergio never cared about anything apart from his business.

Abruptly his phone of him buzzed on the desk, the screen lighting up. He slid it towards him to find an incoming call from his father of him. 

_Oh god, can't he just give up?_

"Dad, it's not even been five minutes since you left, and you're ready to start another argument," he grumbled under his breath.

"I have sent the picture of the girl I was talking about earlier today. Monica will bring it to you."

"I don't want to see any girl. I am not getting married, Dad. Please leave me alone!" he said through gritted teeth, his irritation evident in his tone of him.

For a moment there was silence from the other end before his father asked, "Son, are you gay?" Sergio nearly choked on his saliva. Not getting any answer, his father continued, carefully choosing his words from him. "I have never seen you with girls and your mother thought-"

Hearing his dad from him say 'mother' made Sergio shiver and his grip around the phone tightened as the painful memories rushed to his head.

"I will call you later," he stated with a hitch in his voice, then covered his face with his palms, his shoulders hunched, as if the world had given up on him. He took deep breaths to get rid of those nightmares that tormented every moment of his existence from him.

 _No no no ... fear nothing._ He chanted in his head but it didn't work.

Everything danced in front of her eyes, mocking him, pulling him into the abyss of darkness he feared. His jaw of him clenched and another violent tremor racked his body of him. With shaky hands, he opened the drawer and fumbled around for his tablet. Finally finding the bottle, he quickly gulped it. Relief flooded through him when he managed to calm down. 

Not wanting to suffer again, he buried those thoughts deep inside him and focused on his laptop screen by him, reading the presentation emailed by the designing team.

A knock on the door had him raising his gaze. He watched as the receptionist-the only female in his office de him -walked in with a polite smile. Monica was in her late forties and was a valuable part of the company for a long period.

Sergio nodded at her and she placed a brown envelope on his table from him.

"Mr. Marquina sent this for you." There was a teasing undertone laced in her voice as she spoke, very well knowing what was inside it.

He groaned internally but gave her a gentle smile in return. "Thank you." 

"Sergio, I know you don't wish to get married, but what about a girlfriend? You're thirty now, age enough to be in a relationship."

He was the boss of her, but not to her. She always treated him like her own child and she loved him dearly. And he did not mind, at least there was one person who truly cared for him after his father 

"It's complicated," he answered vaguely.

She didn't ask anymore, just nodded and went away. She should have known better, after asking the same question for so many years and getting nothing. 

Nobody ever tried to understand him, his reasons for him. I couldn't open up.

It wasn't ... easy. It shredded him. 

Shaking his head, he glanced at the envelope neatly resting on his table from her. He had never opened any of those and had tucked them inside his drawer of him. But for how long would he be able to do this?


	2. Agreement

**_"The people around me think I am cold when all I am is sad only."_ **

After taking a quick shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips and strode to the kitchen. He still had over an hour left for his office to begin, but he didn't want to be late, so he started preparing his usual breakfast; coffee and scrambled eggs.

With his role as the company's CEO, he could arrive and leave anytime he preferred, but he was the epitome of perfection. He did everything exactly the way it should be done. And that was why he was admired so much, for his hard work and dedication of him. Everyone either wanted to be like the businessman he was or wanted to be with him. After all, money was the ultimate power.

Being a workaholic was turning out to be tough. He was skipping sleep night after night, which led to a consistent headache that had no cure. But work was the only thing that kept him sane. It spared him from getting absorbed in darkness, so he never complained.

Sitting on the kitchen stool, he wolfed down his breakfast, all the while scrolling through his company's current status on his tablet.

I heard a soft ping and glanced down at his phone from him. 

**8:12 AM**

**You're getting married within a week. If you disagree, you'll be stripped of your responsibilities, and all the business will be handed over to Nairobi.**

Sergio stopped mid-chew and stared at the message incredulously. He couldn't believe his eyes of him, for he never thought his father of him would stoop to the extent of blackmailing him. His father knew how much he adored this company, and now he was ready to snatch the only thing Sergio had, just because he wanted a wedding ceremony.

Anger coursed through his veins like hot liquid, and his hand itched to smash his phone into tiny pieces. 

Nairobi, his stepsister, was just like her mother, sweet on the outside but bitchy on the inner side. I have hated both of them. He couldn't let the pathetic excuse for a human to take over his company from him. He would do anything to keep it, whatever the cost, even marry a stranger.

**8:15 AM**

**Fine, Dad! I'll do it.**

He responded to the message his father from him sent and not even two seconds later, his phone from him rang. He answered the call, rather unwillingly.

"Son, are you serious? Did you just agree for the marriage?" his father of him expressed loudly, his voice of him fused with excitement and disbelief.

"Yes," Sergio replied, sounding cold and curt when all he wanted was to state otherwise. His father was acting like he did not just blackmail his only son. Sergio didn't expect this treatment, this torture, but he had worked hard to be where he was today. He could not just give up because of his father's stubbornness.

"Ok, good. I am sure you haven't seen her picture, so please take a look at it. You'll love her, I promise. I'll meet you in the office to discuss and plan a few things," he said, dismissing Atharva's tone of voice. His father was guilt-ridden and not a single day had passed without him thinking about the 11-year-old Sergio, who had been completely shattered after his mother's death of her. He should have been there to take care of him, but he was so occupied in drowning himself in alcohol, he had abandoned Sergio. He wanted to make it up, to replenish their father-son bond. He knew getting Sergio married to the girl of his choice was the best shot he could give him after all those years of physical and emotional neglect towards him.

"I will be waiting." Sergio hung up, not letting his father say a word more. He felt hurt, and that was his way of expressing it. He didn't care if he came across as arrogant and rude. His father did not have the right to interfere and propose an arranged marriage.

Carrying his plate and mug to the sink, he rinsed them, then placed them inside the cupboard before scurrying to his room. He had already ironed his clothes and placed them on his bed. Gray shirt, black slacks, black tie, and a black suit with tan shoes.

Though he was rich, he was very modest, and did everything himself, never considering any work to be beneath his dignity.

Running his fingers through his hair one last time, he put his laptop and files inside his briefcase and drove to his office by him in his black Aston Martin DB9.

The staff greeted him on the way and like any other day, he simply nodded in return and entered into his cabin. 

He recalled his father of him telling him to open the envelope but he didn't. He was getting married only to keep the company, not to have any relationship with the woman. As such, she was of no interest to him. There would never be any love between them.

He rechecked the papers inside the file before buzzing Andres, his PA. 

"I need a photocopy of this in 10 minutes. Hurry up."

Andres took the file and rushed out.

Sergio never interacted with anyone more than he needed to. His father and Monica were the only exceptions. Though his father had left him alone for years, he could not bring himself to be angry at his father, after all, he had lost his wife. The wife he loved so much, with all his heart of him. He had seen how devastated his father was, returning home very late at night, his legs wobbly, eyes red and puffy with dark bags underneath them and a bottle of alcohol in his hand. But it wasn't like his father continued to be that way. He had soon realized what a mistake he was committing when Sergio became undeniably quiet and his company went down. He quit alcohol, gathered himself together, and became a better man. A man Sergio proudly called 'dad' today.

"I am so happy, they are. This feels like a dream!" The door burst open, snapping him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and watched his father speed in with a bright smile on his face, grabbing Sergio for a hug.

Sergio stiffened and gulped down the lump in his throat before awkwardly hugging him back.

"Shall we discuss?" I have suggested, stepping away quickly. His father de él nodded, grinning from ear to ear like a child who had received the best gift on Christmas from Santa.

"Alright, son. I want the wedding to be grand, something amazing that hasn't been witnessed to date. All the people should attend it. What location do you think will be best? Beach, hotel-" His dad spoke after taking a seat behind the table, but Sergio cut him off.

"I want a simple wedding, only the woman and our families," he specified, staring straight into his father's eyes.

His father stared back for a moment before breaking eye contact and letting out a heavy sigh. "Ok, I'll discuss it with them. But the wedding reception has to be impressive, no compromise there. Media will be present with everyone else."

Sergio groaned but agreed. He could stay at the party for a few hours and get out of there before anybody could notice his absence from him in the swarm of people.

"Okay then, you can do the arrangements yourself. I need to get back to work, so if you'll excuse me now," he said and turned to his laptop, not giving a second glance to his father. His father smiled and walked out of the cabin, already planning the wedding ceremony in his head.

Andres came back with the papers and handed them to Sergio who glared at him coldly. 

"You are five minutes late." 

Gulping in fear, Andres looked down. "Sorry, sir. I won't be late next time," his voice was merely audible and Sergio had to strain his ears to catch the words.

"Good. Call the investors and schedule a meeting with them after two days.

"Ok, yes. I will do it right away, sir!" Andres hurriedly muttered, nodding vigorously.

Sergio did maintain an emotionless, cold facade with his staff but he didn't get why people feared him. It wasn't like he would kill them, maybe chuck them out of their jobs but killing was a slight exaggeration.

 _Maybe I look like a monster?_ He thought and gave a mirthless laugh.

His phone pinged again and he glared at the screen.

**08:57 AM**

**9040xxxxxx is Raquel's number. You both should get to know each other.**

He ignored the message but could not help himself from testing the name on his tongue of it.

"Raquel." It rolled off smoothly.

He found her name of her to be beautiful but that did not mean his opinion of her would suddenly change. Nope, he was going to behave with her the same way he behaved with others. Cold and distant.

Why treat her differently, huh? Just because she was getting married to him and was his soon-to-be wife of he, she didn't affect anything. After all, she was a woman. And he hated the chaos called females with every fiber of his being from him and he preferred to stay away from them, for only he knew why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the prologue. Hope u all like the first chapter of the fic:)) Dont forget to comment, Its very much appreciated<3


	3. Ignorance

**_"Life was too hard on me and now I am broken. Crushed. Smashed. Bleeding."_ **

A wedding is one of the most exciting and unforgettable experiences of a person's life.

There is so much effort and hard work done by the family into planning the special event and making it incredible. Family, friends and loved ones share the couple's joy, standing by their side as they exchange vows to support each other through highs and lows and spend the rest of their lives together.

And Sergio's wedding wasn't any different. However, unlike others, Sergio wasn't thrilled; there was no emotion of nervousness, excitement or happiness throughout the wedding and not even the next day at the reception party. For him, everything was soulless. He didn't even bother to glance her way and kept looking ahead.

In Hindu tradition, several rituals and ceremonies followed the wedding and were considered to be very meaningful. One of which was to cover the face of the bride with a red veil called _ghoonghat_ whilst the bridegroom had a veil made of a curtain of flowers, covering his face entirely on the wedding day to not let them have a view of each other's face. After which came the wedding night, where Sergio could have seen Raquel, but he chose not to, by staying in his office all night. And although the next day they had their wedding reception, he avoided her every time and acted as if she was not present there. 

With that, a week had passed already and there was no interaction between Raquel and him, all because of his routine of going home late at night after she was asleep and leaving the house early in the morning before she was awake. 

He was quite happy that Raquel hadn't bothered or questioned him. He still got to live his life the way it was before and that was all he wanted.

Glancing at his watch, he stood up from the chair with his keys and walked to the elevator, down to his car and drove off to his house. It was 2:00 AM, so he knew she wouldn't be awake as usual.

He pulled into the driveway and unlocked the door to the house before entering inside.

Everything was silent, and I have heaved a sigh of relief.

Loosening his tie slightly and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, he went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed bottle of water from inside. Gulping down the water, he relaxed as the cold liquid soothed his throat.

Placing the now empty bottle on the table, he made his way to his room, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard her voice. His whole demeanour changed and his muscles tensed instantly.

"We need to talk, Sergio."

"Yes?" he asked, not bothering to turn around, very well knowing how the conversation was going to end.

"Mister, I am here," she said, her voice dripping with annoyance at his rude behavior. Just because he was rich, it didn't give him the right to be a spoiled brat and treat her like she was nothing.

His jaw twitched, and he took deep breaths to settle his nerves before turning around to where she stood.

"What?" Sergio looked everywhere but at her.

She didn't reply for a moment, simply staring at him, waiting for him to look right at her.

He didn't. 

She felt a lump form in her throat, and she swallowed hard.

"Go to sleep," she croaked, shaking her head in disappointment.

He stood there in silence, now looking at the space where she stood. His hands balled into fists at his sides , and he felt immensely guilty to have put the girl in such a position. He didn't deserve her; she didn't deserve this. She could be so much happier, but he destroyed her life when she had done nothing to him.

He chanced a glance in the direction Raquel had disappeared one last time and walked into his room, silently closing the door behind him.

Changing into his sweatpants, he switched on his laptop to get some work done, but his mind was occupied with her soft voice. He hadn't missed the underlying hurt in her words. And as hard as he tried to concentrate, he just couldn't.

Finally, after a while, he was able to finish a few of the important files and by the time he was done, it was dawn already. A yawn escaped his mouth and he quickly set his alarm, switched off the lights and slipped under the covers. Soon, he was pulled into a deep slumber.

********

Atharva felt like he hadn't even achieved a wink of sleep when he heard the horrible alarm ring against his ears from him. Grumbling and cursing, he shut it off and rolled out of the bed, another headache forming behind his eyes.

His shoulders ached and his head throbbed, making him clutch his hair tightly between his fingers for a few minutes inside the bathroom.

After showering, he felt slightly better, but he needed his coffee. He knew that only the bitter taste of it could heal him.

Quickly pulling on his work clothes, now that there was a female present in his house, and he did not want her to see him wandering around the house like a naked mad man, he hurried to the kitchen, only to still at the doorstep. 

Raquel was standing there, her back of her facing him.

His eyes widened, and he let out a breath through her nose, considering to flee. But he did not want to disrespect her, so he shuffled inside and took a seat at the kitchen stool, far away from her.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked, without turning around.

Keeping quiet, he pulled out his phone and scrolled down the screen to check the rank of his company worldwide like he always did.

A defeated sigh left her lips, and she spoke no more. Carrying the tray of pancakes and coffee, she moved towards him and placed it on the table.

"Why are you awake so early?" Sergio finally asked, trying to sound casual when internally he was shaking.

She was shocked to have heard him speak finally. Taking a step back, she looked at him to find him still engaged in his phone, but she answered, "I wanted to do everything a wife does for her husband." 

His fingers paused on the screen, and he did not know how to reply to that.

Taking his silence as a cue, she continued to speak, her voice a quivering mess. "I know we are strangers, but can't we get to know each other?"

He swiftly shut his phone and put it inside his pocket. He so badly wanted to turn to look at her, but he didn't. He couldn't. So all he did was grant her another silence as he had his breakfast.

Waiting for his answer, she stood there expectantly but when she knew he wouldn't, tears pooled in her eyes, and she whirled away from him in the direction of the counter.

She poured the coffee into her mug, her lips pressed together into a tight line to not let out any noise. 

He relaxed, having more distance between them, and after finishing his last bite, he carried his plate and mug to the sink and washed it. Placing it inside the cupboard, he finally turned towards her.

He couldn't see her face but her shoulders were shaking. He hoped she wasn't crying. He didn't know why but he didn't like it. He was not worth her tears.

"I'm sorry," Sergio whispered with utmost sincerity. "It's better for us if we never interact with each other."

She couldn't stop herself anymore once he left. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, and her body wracked with uncontrollable sobs. She left the plate of breakfast untouched on the counter and ran to her bedroom, abruptly falling on the bed and burying her tear-stained face in the pillow, seeking for comfort she so desperately needed.

She tried to gain control of herself but it felt impossible, so she let it out.

She didn't understand him a bit. He never gave her the chance. It confused and infuriated her at the same time. He was so distant and she didn't know why. She hadn't even done anything to him.

She remembered how he never looked at her and more tears gathered in her eyes from her.

She knew it was an arranged marriage but couldn't they turn it into love? When her father showed his picture to her, she immediately liked him. He was so handsome, but that wasn't the reason she agreed for this marriage. There was something else about him which she couldn't decipher, and she wanted to know him more. Only if she knew he didn't want her to. 

That day, she didn't bother to get up from the bed, despite her growling of her stomach. She did not want to starve herself to death but her tears would not stop falling. It was the first time she had felt so broken, that too for a man she didn't know.

She felt angry at herself for agreeing to this marriage, for believing in fate, for waiting for her true love, her soulmate, when in actual all this was utterly absurd. She realized there was nothing like that.

Her thoughts were modern but her heart had always been traditional. 

She had got numerous proposals in school and college, but she accepted none. She had no boyfriends, never allowed a man to even hold her hand, all the while saving herself for the one. She wanted to shower all her love and care only to one man and be his forever. And now when she got the chance, she couldn't help but think how wrong she was. 

After several hours, she didn't know when she had fallen asleep with a heavy heart and swollen eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment and leave kudos if you like the story so far!! <3


	4. The Meeting

_**"I am so messed up. I hate myself.** _

_**I am my beater. I am my destroyer.** _

_**I am my demons. I am my critic.** _

_**I am my enemy."** _

Sergio did not know how he managed to let those words come out of his mouth , but he felt satisfied for being able to tell her the truth. He realized his condition wasn't the same anymore. He was improving after years, even if it was just a little.

He didn't think how bitter his words were. He didn't think how he hurt her. He didn't think how her heart broke. He didn't think how she cried to sleep. He didn't think how she starved herself. He didn't think how she was waiting for him to return home. She felt tired for the first time.

He made his way into the office building, not acknowledging the presence of his staff when they greeted him. He just wanted to be left alone for a while, but we don't always get what we want, and the same thing happened with him.

"Wait, Atharva!" Monica put down the phone and smiled at him. "Good Morning."

His footsteps slowed in front of her desk, and he gave her a weak smile. "Good morning, Monica."

He didn't understand how she could be so cheerful in the morning, or maybe he was the only one who was sulking always.

"Are you okay?" she asked him with concern etched on her face of her. She knew something was wrong with him because he always greeted her in the morning, unless his mood was off, which was happening a lot recently.

He gritted his teeth. "Yeah, all good." 

Monica frowned. She could tell Sergio was lying. "How is Raquel?"

This time Sergio did not answer, instead looked down at his polished shoes. He didn't have anything to say because he didn't want to lie. Raquel wasn't fine, and she would never be as long as he was a part of her life. He hated himself for it.

"Are you both happy?"

"I can never be happy," he finally said.

"But why, Sergio? Isn't she nice?" Monica's frown deepened. She had already met Raquel on their wedding day. She was an absolute sweetheart, so friendly and beautiful, she had won Monica's heart. That one conversation was enough for her to know that Sergio would be the happiest man with Raquel as his life partner.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not know ..." Then he started walking in the direction of his cabin, leaving her confused and troubled. 

He could never talk about it, not with anyone. He could not wear his emotions on his sleeve for people to see, for they would only make a joke of him.

Sighing heavily, he unfolded his laptop and switched it on to finalize the presentation he was to email to the Mumbai investors when Andres reminded him about the meeting he had today in an hour. Cursing under his breath, he handed all the files to Andres, and they both took off to the Taj Mahal hotel. Luckily they reached in time. Otherwise, with how awful the traffic in Delhi was, it would have taken them forever.

"Good morning, Mr. Marquina I am glad you could make it on such short notice." The man smiled as he gestured for Sergio to sit.

Sergio smiled back and nodded with a movement of his hand. "I don't skip good opportunities, Mr. Oslo, And please, call me Sergio. Mr. Marquina feels quite old."

Mr. Oslo laughed. "Alright, Sergio Shall we begin?"  
"We shall."

The meeting went well, and they signed the agreement papers with all the terms and conditions before standing up and shaking hands with each other.

His jaw twitched, and his throat went dry the moment his hand was engulfed in Mr. Oslo's.

This was the one thing that bothered Sergio about his work, albeit he should be used to it by now since interacting with business people was mandatory in his lifestyle. He had met plenty of them in meetings, parties and interviews.

But coming in close contact always made him feel like everything had happened just yesterday. The depressing memories which he never missed to invade his mind of him looked very fresh suddenly.

Before his panic attack could get triggered, he forced a smile and let his hand drop to his side. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Oslo." His voice sounded thick and hoarse. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "We will start working on the project soon. I'll email you further details."

"Sure thing, Sergio. Have a good day."

Picking up his car keys, he nodded and walked out, Andres following him with the file for their new mall in Bangalore. Their company had been doing tremendous for ages now, reaching great heights of success. His grandfather and father had worked very hard to pull their company, Marquina Enterprises, to global popularity. And now, he wanted to expand it in his own country, India. He wanted the people of his nation to experience as many benefits as the people outside did. They not only owned a bunch of hotels but also fashion lines, and manufactured construction equipment, furnishings and electronic appliances. Their branch was so vast, it never failed to amaze people. 

On the way back to the office, he decided to stay away from his house for a few days to avoid his encounter with Raquel again. He instructed Andres to bring him dinner later on the 30th floor Penthouse suite and stepped inside the private elevator to reach his cabin on the 29th floor.

Andres looked perplexed but nodded quietly.

Everyone knew he was married. They all had been invited to his wedding reception from him, so it was quite unsettling to see him spend more time in the office than with his wife at their home. 

Hiding away from someone was what cowards did but he was no less. He had been doing this for years, and he was used to it by now. He felt ashamed at times but he had learned to accept it. Life wasn't perfect, and nobody could fathom this better than him. With a bitter chuckle, he shook his head. 

There was a knock on the door, and his face dropped to an expression of surprise and curiosity when he saw his father.

"Why are you here, Dad?" 

His dad smiled and took a seat opposite to him. "Can't a father come to meet his son from him?" 

"Sure. But I know you better than you think I do." 

He chuckled and nodded. "Ok, you caught me. I'm here because I received a call from Mr. Murillo today." 

Sergio tried to recall that surname but he was met with nothing. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, he waited for an explanation. 

"Don't tell me you don't know who he is." His father yelled at him in disbelief. 

"Who is he?" 

"Your father-in-law." He narrowed his eyes at Sergio, irritation flickering in them. "What the hell, Sergio? Why do I feel like you haven't interacted with your wife?" 

Silence ensued for a brief second as they stared at each other. "I haven't," he finally muttered, confirming his father's presumption of him.

"What?" His father bellowed, standing up from the chair instantly. "What's wrong with you? Why do you behave this way?" 

"You wouldn't understand." His jaw twitched and a scowl appeared on his face.

"How do you expect me to understand if you don't share? Tell me!" Now his father of him was fuming in outrage. 

"I-I ... nothing." Sergio held his breath and looked away. 

"Forget it! Mr. Murillo wants his daughter to work in the office just like she did before marriage. Raquel will join from Friday, so behave. I don't want to hear any complaints," said his father and then left him to be surrounded by emptiness. 

Sergio gripped the chair tightly until his knuckles turned white and closed his eyes, feeling turbulence of emotions within him striving to break free, the prominent being fear and loneliness. But he couldn't. He had locked, chained and buried them deep inside for years, and he would continue to do the same for the years ahead.

Rubbing his aching chest, he picked up the glass of water and took a sip of it, remembering his father's last statement. 

_Raquel will join from Friday._ Four days from now. 

Wasn't her presence in his house enough that she had to be in his office too? Now he seriously had no idea how he would ignore her. 

For him, everyone in this world was evil, only acting like an angel when they benefited from something. And all the people have seen, in business and beyond confirmed this. They were after him for his looks and his bank accounts. They remained close to him so that they could manipulate him to get whatever they wanted, and not because they cared. His wife couldn't be different. After all, she was a business tycoon's daughter. 

Grunting incoherent words under his breath, he made his way to his penthouse, his final decision. He was going to ignore Raquel, and if required, he would lock the cabin door. Or, maybe he could assign her some work which would keep her miles away from him.

He shrugged off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt in the living room before moving towards the kitchen. Andres had already bought the food and placed it on the counter, which was still warm. He grabbed a spoon and started eating directly from the container while thinking about his day which had turned out bad. And he somehow knew that the coming days would be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos<3


	5. Revelations

**_"I hated waiting for someone and here I am_ **

**_waiting for you to come home."_ **

It had been five days since she last saw Sergio. Her heart ached thinking where he'd been spending his nights and with whom. She didn't want to suspect him but somehow it felt plausible as to why he wanted them to stay away from each other. He loved another woman. If that was the case, Raquel needed answers, and she was determined to get it from him. She could not live under the same roof with silence between them. She refused to do so. 

And she knew if she waited any longer, it would be impossible to reach him.

It was 2:00 AM, which meant Sergio should be home anytime. At least she hoped he would show up. Like the last few days, she had nothing to do, so after cleaning the house and cooking, she sat in the drawing-room and watched various movies while waiting for Sergio until she was bored and fell asleep. After all, for how long could she repeat the same routine? She longed to go back to work and help her father in business. She was well educated, having earned her bachelors Economics and master's in Business Administration in marketing and information. 

Letting out a sigh, she tried to focus on the screen and soon enough, she heard the jingling of keys before the door opened and Sergio entered. 

He hadn't seen her yet, or maybe he was ignoring her again. She watched him take off his shoes and socks from him, then place them on the shelf. Without glancing around, he started walking in the direction of his room. 

Raquel's eyes narrowed at his retreating figure, and she chuckled. "Not today, Sergio." 

Cursing under his breath, He stopped. "I already told-"

"Look at me when we speak." Raquel stood up from the couch and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't give a crap about what you say or think. The truth won't change. We got married, didn't we?" 

Sergio glared at the wall in front of him, battling with his inner self which wanted to escape. Slowly, he turned around to face her but maintained his focus on her chin. 

"What do you want?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Why are you running away from me?" Raquel was not going to leave until he explained himself. She had given him too much space already, no more. 

"I am not," He have stated in a cold tone. "I agreed for the wedding only because my father blackmailed me." 

She froze. "What?" 

"Yes, otherwise he would have given the company to Nairobi."

"So..." Raquel didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared for this revelation. If her dad came to know, he would make the Marquina family pay for their lies. "Did you not see my picture? I-I thought you agreed because you like me." She didn't sound confident anymore. She was hurting and breaking again. 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I don't like you." 

His words from stung deep in her heart. She drew a few shaky breaths. "Look at me, please." Her voice was soft and quiet, almost pleading. 

"I am already looking at you," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. 

That infuriated her and she marched towards him. "Look into my eyes."

He didn't. 

"Is there someone else in your life?" Raquel demanded, feeling tears pool into her eyes. When he didn't answer, she closed the little space between them and clasped his hand in hers.

"Stay away from me!" He inhaled sharply and yanked his hand free, staggering backwards as if her touch burned him. His breathing turned erratic and he felt cold all of a sudden. 

"What's wrong?" Her eyes widened when he began to tremble. 

"Please him-leave m-me alone," he barely managed to utter as the same, traumatic events of his past gripped him in its vile clutches . 

She winced at his expression. He looked like he was in a lot of pain and she wished she could do something to help him. But she didn't know what was going on. 

"Go!" 

She stared at him one last time before scurrying to her room and slamming the door shut. 

He loosened his tie and slipped off his suit jacket, tossing it carelessly beside him as he slid on the carpeted floor and rested his head against the wall outside his bedroom. Taking out the tablet from his pocket, he swallowed it. He felt somewhat better after that but he did not have the energy to go inside his room. And soon, his eyelids felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep, despite the terrible aching of his head. 

That very morning when Raquel woke up, she found him on his doorstep. Her eyes widened and she rushed towards him, worrying if something terrible happened to him. 

The sudden change in him yesterday hadn't gone unnoticed by her and she was more puzzled now. 

"Sergio?" she called softly, kneeling to his level and patting his cheek gently only to realize he was asleep. "Why are you sleeping here?" 

He groaned and turned his head to the other side, making his hair fall over his forehead. 

She couldn't help but smile slightly as she smoothed out his hair. In-person, he looked even more handsome. The picture she had seen was just a glimpse of Sergio but the real him was here. His soft, untamed chestnut brown hair, olive skin, long eyelashes framing his closed eyes which sat under his thick eyebrows of him, sculpted nose, parted full lips, high cheekbones and sturdy jawline covered with a hint of a beard. Everything seemed the definition of perfection and she could not take her eyes off him. 

She bit her lower lip and hesitantly traced contour of his face with her fingers, watching his eyebrows furrow. 

Her smile grew and she called him again, this time shaking his shoulder. "Wake up. You need to go to the office. Sergio? Come on." 

His eyes shot open in confusion and widened in sheer shock when he came face-to-face with Raquel. His breath hitched in his throat and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

She had a bright smile plastered on her angelic face as she stared at him with her wide, dark brown eyes. Not only was the name beautiful but so was she. It looked like she had just woken up but she still managed to look so good. Her rich, long, straight raven hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently, and for the first time, he managed to keep eye contact with a female, nodding silently. 

She stood up and extended her hand for him to take which snapped him out of his reverie and he pinned her with a glare. Getting up himself, he grabbed his jacket from the floor and went to his room, closing the door on her face. 

Raquel's smile turned into a frown. She stood shell shocked at his behavior and was about to go inside and teach him some manners when her eyes landed on the floor. There was a round, white tablet and her eyebrows knitted in turmoil. She picked it and held it between her fingers. 

She didn't recognize the medicine but for sure it belonged to Sergio. He was sitting here in the first place, and maybe it fell out of his pocket. She wanted to ask him directly, but she knew he would tell her nothing. She needed to find out what was wrong with him. His behavior was quite strange and yesterday night, the way he was trembling was not a good sign.

Invading someone's privacy was not what she liked but curiosity got the best of her and she decided to go to the nearby drug store later today and ask about the medicine. 

Rushing back to her room, she hid the tablet in a small paper and chucked it inside her purse. 

Then she went to the kitchen, knowing Sergio would be ready for breakfast anytime. She knew he would not want to see her, so she prepared the breakfast for him and after placing it on the table, she walked back to her room. 

Finishing her morning business, she pulled on her high waisted jeans and crop tops, and then grabbing her purse and keys, she slipped into her shoes and hurried to the shop. 

The chemist could not identify the medicine as there was no bill or packet, but when he looked closer, he found an imprint code and immediately checked in his list of medicines. 

"Who is taking these pills?" he asked, handing it back to her.

Raquel seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tell him but she told anyway. "My husband." 

The chemist nodded. "This is an antidepressant." 

She just stared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading to know more about their journey. And dont forget to comment your views on the story so far<3


	6. Doubts

_**"I could kiss away your pain, but only if you'd let me."** _

Raquel felt her head spin when she processed what the chemist said. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. She never thought a man so handsome, rich and popular, who looked absolutely fine, except for his temper and coldness could have problems in his life. Problems to the extent he would take antidepressants.

The tablets were not taken in any ordinary case, rather when something serious must have had happened but seeing Sergio and his joyful family, nobody would ever speculate anything. They were great. She had met his mother and father, and they were immensely welcoming and nice, getting along with her instantly. But maybe, what appears to be true isn't always the truth.

Driving back home, she couldn't help but keep thinking about him. She had so many questions in her mind to which she had no answers. It made her curious and puzzled altogether. She wanted to ask him, know him but she knew it wasn't the best idea. He wouldn't tell her a thing. 

She recalled their interactions. The way he behaved around her was strange, but she had thought he was arrogant and rude. Busy. Now she knew not to judge a book by its cover. 

Her phone buzzed, snapping her out of her chaotic thoughts. She pulled the car off the road and rummaged through her bag for her phone which continued to ring loudly, demanding to be answered.

Her eyes widened seeing the screen, and she immediately sat up straighter in her seat. 

"Hello, Uncle. Good morning," she greeted, her voice polite and soft. 

She heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Good morning, dear. And please, call me Dad." 

"OK." Raquel relaxed. "How are you, Dad?"

"I am fine, dear. But I am quite disappointed." 

She frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"I know how much you enjoy working, so I was certain you'd love to join Marquina Enterprises and work with Sergio. But you didn't come to the office on Friday." 

Raquel's frown deepened. "Dad, I didn't know about it, or else I would have." 

There was a pause, then she heard him say, "I should have known my son." 

"Sorry?" 

"I think Sergio forgot to inform you. He is a busy man." 

Raquel knew that it was not the reason. She felt her heart sink when she realized Sergio did not want her in his office. He did it purposely. "No Dad, it's okay. I don't think he would accept my presence there," she confessed hesitantly. 

He sighed. " Sergio is like that with everyone, so don't worry about him. Join the office from tomorrow and give him some time, alright? I am sure he will come around."

Raquel wanted to ask him if he knew what was wrong with Sergio. Why he was taking those medicines. But she didn't want to worry him if he didn't know. She bit her lower lip and without a second thought, she nodded. "Okay. Can I join today? I mean I have nothing to do at home." 

"Sure, dear. Let me call Monica and make the arrangements."

Thank you so much. "She smiled.

"No problem, dear. If my son gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to call me."

Okay, Dad. Take care."

She clutched the phone tightly and closed her eyes, the smile never leaving her face.

It would be her first day there and she didn't want to be late than she already was. That made her drive faster and in no time, she was in front of the mansion she called home but it wasn't really. Home was supposed to be warm and safe. She felt nothing close to that here.

She rushed out of the car and into the house. She didn't know if she was to work today or just look around, so she chose to wear something simple. She went for a knee-length dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing all her curves at the right places and yet made her look decent and elegant at the same time. Letting her straight hair down to her waist, she masked her eyes with liner and after coating her lips with nude lipstick, she grabbed her bag and keys, then left for the office. 

Of course, she knew where it was. Everyone did. 

She stopped at the reception in front of the familiar old lady who smiled at her brightly. "Hello, dear. It's good to see you again. How are you?" 

"Nice to see you too, Monica. I am okay." Raquel tried to smile back but it did not reach her eyes. 

" Sergio is not bad. It's just ... he has never been around girls."

Raquel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" She couldn't believe this at all. Sergio was ridiculously handsome and it would be a waste of such a fine creation if this was true. 

"Uh, dear. I'm sure it's nothing .." Monica trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face. She did not know why Sergio wanted to remain single all his life. She had asked him several times but he always gave empty responses. Shaking her head, she plastered an enthusiastic smile and gazed at Raquel. "Let me show you the way to your cabin." 

Raquel was more curious now, but she let it slide. "No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you. Please just tell me where it is." 

Monica nodded. "If that's what you want, dear. Take the private elevator to the 29th floor. There's only one door which leads to your cabin." 

"Thank you." Raquel flashed a small smile. 

She took the elevator as instructed and reached the 29th floor. Looking around in awe, she wallked towards her cabin when she was stopped by a man she immediately recognized as Andres.

"Good morning, ma'am. Er ... are you here to see sir?" 

_Interesting_ , she thought. She didn't know it was Mr. CEO's cabin. 

"Good morning. No, I am here to work from now on and I am already late. I will see you later." She gave him a polite smile and continued walking. 

"Ma'am, you can't go in," he said, hurrying after her. She waved him off and turned the doorknob. It was her cabin too, so she did not know why he was stopping her. She pushed the door open and paused, starting at Sergio. 

He sat there on his luxurious chair, his eyes locked on the laptop screen as he typed furiously but hearing the clicking of heels against the floor, he looked up and immediately tensed. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone as sharp as any other day. Shock was evident on his face, and he was having a hard time hiding it. 

It proved how much he loathed her presence. It hurt her but she wouldn't let that deter her.

"Work, of course. You forgot to tell me, so Dad called today. Aren't you happy to see your beautiful wife?" she said sweetly and walked further inside, her eyes wandering around the interior. A genuine smile lit up her face when she saw the desk placed on the left side of the room, near the window. On it, there was a laptop but what caught her attention was the wooden nameplate. Raquel murillo, Chief Financial Officer was engraved beautifully in black ink. She strode to her chair and made herself comfortable on it. 

" Andres!" 

The door opened and Andres walked in with tentative steps, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He gulped and looked anywhere but at his boss. 

"What did I tell you?" Sergio snapped, shooting daggers at his trembling PA who looked ready to die. 

"I am sorry, sir. I told her but she didn't listen to me." 

"Enough with the excuses," he boomed, making Sergio flinch. Even Raquel who sat quietly, staring at them, jumped slightly in alarm.

"Sorry, sir." Andres looked down at his. 

Sergio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Show ma'am her cabin on the 25th floor." 

Raquel's jaw dropped and she stood up to protest but Sergio held up his hand and motioned for her to get out. 

Still, she didn't back down and glared at him. "I am staying here." 

" Andres!" 

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Andres nodded his head vigorously. He turned towards Raquel, his eyes pleading for her to come with him. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she glanced at Sergio one last time and walked out, slamming the door loudly. 

"I am sorry, ma'am," Andres said quietly. 

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

They walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Raquel wanted to see the interior of the building and meet the staff. It was stunning and it reminded her of her father's office. The thought made her sad. She could no longer work there, and here she felt unwanted. She wasn't happy. But she did not let it show on her face as she passed by the employees. She smiled at a few of them whom she recognized from the wedding party. 

When she reached the 25th floor, she realized something bizarre. She had not seen a single female except Monica. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Er... sure, ma'am." 

"Around how many people work here? I mean the total no. Of males and females are .." She left her sentence hanging for him to answer. 

"There are nearly 800 male employees. No female employees, ma'am." 

"So, is it a male-oriented company?" She asked in surprise. 

"No, ma'am. It's only the Delhi branch that doesn't hire female employees anymore."

Raquel was bewildered. "For how long has this been going on?" 

Andres shifted uncomfortably on his feet and avoided her gaze. "I don't know, ma'am. I joined a year before." 

"I am sure you must have heard something." Raquel raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Weren't you curious?" 

"I-I... ma'am," Andre stuttered. "The women workers were fired the day sir became the CEO." 

"Fired?" Raquel yelled in shock. "That's ridiculous." 

"I am not certain. I-I have also heard that they were transferred to work in the new hotels and malls of Marquina Enterprises." 

"Oh." 

"Yes, ma'am. Can I leave now?" 

"No," she answered. "Why do you think Sergio has no girls in his office?" 

He stilled. "I don't know, ma'am. Please can I leave?"

"Answer me first."

"I-I think h-he doesn't like girls." 

"You may leave." 

He visibly relaxed and quickly scurried off, leaving Raquel to ponder over Sergio and his extremity to avoid girls. 

"Is he gay?" It sounded more like a question coming out of her mouth, so uncertain and hesitant. Her hand immediately flew to cover her mouth and she sat there with wide eyes, not sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you liked the chapter<3


End file.
